1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical waveguide fibers, and more particularly to a rare earth doped optical fiber exhibiting single polarization properties and high birefringence.
2. Technical Background
The present invention relates generally to double clad rare earth doped optical fibers, and particularly to single polarization rare earth doped optical fibers suitable for use with high power light sources or in optical fiber lasers and optical amplifiers.